Dave's car accident
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: Dave is in a car accident condition is serioes can Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor chear them up? summary short but great story please review manley a simonette review hope you enjoy rated M for sex rewrite of a story I deleated
1. Chapter 1 the news

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUY'S HEIR'S A DRAMATIC SIMONETTE STORY ABOUT WHEN DAVE END'S UP IN A CAR ACCIDENT AND BRITTANY JEANETTE AND ELEANOR CHEER THE BOY'S UP R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

It was a very rainy and foggy afternoon and Dave was on his way home from work. He was going a little over the speed limit and did not see the huge truck in front of him. Without warning CRASH! Dave had crashed into the car in front of him. 1 hour later at the Seville house Ding Dong the Seville's door bell sounded Simon answered "can I help you? Officers" he asked, "Simon Seville may we come in? Theirs been an Accident" said one of the Policemen, "sure" he answered as the two Policemen entered the Seville resident's and sat down, "Are your brother's around?" Asked one of the police Officer's, "yea Alvin and Theodore" answered Simon, "I'll just go get them" said Simon as he went up stairs, 1 Minute later Simon returned with Alvin & Theodore [Simon's the eldest in this] "Alvin and Theodore Seville?" Asked one of the policemen, "yes" they both

replied, "you three might want to sit down for this there's been an accident" said one of the officers as they all sat down, "Your step farther is Dave Seville is that correct?" Asked the chief, "yes" they all replied, "well" said the chief, "about 1 hour ago he was driving home from work and apparently he was going a little over the speed limit and there was a large truck in front of him and because of the fog he couldn't see the truck and unfortuntley crashed into the back of the truck in front of him" said the other officer, The boy's mouths dropped from shock "his alive but in very critical condition and the doctor's don't know if he's going to make it or not yet" said the chief, "I'm also very sorry to say this but you won't be able to see him for 7 to 10 days" he said again, "again weir very Sorry" he said another time,. Then they both left the boy's in tear's. Mean while at the Miller's Residents Brittany Jeanette &

Eleanor were watching the news and gaspd in shock when they found out about Dave's Accident. Miss Miller was in Veagas with her girl friend's. So the girls had the house all to them selvs. Before another word was said Brittany Jeanette & Eleanor left to comforet the boys. 5 Minuts later the girls arived at the Seville's residents. and rang the bell Simon answered "o hi guy's we heard about what happend on the news" said Jeanette as she kissed him on the lips, "It's allright evry thing's going to be ok" said Jeanette as she & Simon Went up stares to Simons room, Seing what Jeanette was doing Eleanor went over to Theodore who was makeing a get well card for Dave and gave him a hug anda Kiss. Brittany did the same with Alvin. In Simon's room Jeanette continued to kiss him & took off his shirt and put him on the bed.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER1 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	2. Chapter 2 comfort

AUTHORS-OTE HI GUYS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER2 OF DAVE'S CAR ACCIDENT WARNING THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE A SEX SCENE BETWEEN SIMON SEVILLE & JEANETTE MILLER READ AT YOUR OWN RISK R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

Once they were both on Simon's bed Jeanette told him to wait where he was and she went over to the door she then closed it and locked it. And went back over to the bed and started to kiss Simon passionately. Then she tugged off his shirt and un did his pant's Simon knew what was going on and did the same with her clothes. Jeanette pulled down Simon's Boxers exposing his rock hard fury member. Simon then reached behind Jeanette's back and unclasped her bra letting her breast's sway he then pulled down her panties'. Once they were completely nude Jeanette dropped to her knees and took Simon's furry cock and started sucking on it 1 minute later "Jen I'm not going to last much longer" he warned, her but before another word was said Simon gave one thrust and came in her mouth "wow that felt

Awesome" said Simon, "same here but it's not over yet" said Jeanette, as she rolled onto her back and said "fuck my arse hole" said Jeanette, he did what he was told and stuck his huge hardened cock right in Jeanette moaned in pleaser as Simon started thrusting his dick in and out of her arse hole until once again he came down in her arse and pulled out "ready for the final stage?" Asked Jeanette teasingly, "Yes I am" he answered, "ok" said Jeanette as she rolled herself on to her back and spread her legs, "Take me know Simon make my virginity yours" said Jeanette, Simon did as he was told and inserted his cock into her entireness Jeanette squealed in pain Simon was just about to pull out but Jeanette stopped him "don't worry the pain doesn't last long" said Jeanette, 5 minutes later Jeanette gave Simon the ok signal and Simon began to

Thrust 1 hour later "Jeanette I'm coming" he warned, "me too" said Jeanette as they both came, "o Simon that was amassing" said Jeanette, "I know right" replied Simon, as they both kissed passionately. The next day at the Miller residents Jeanette woke up not feeling well. "Morning guy's" she said, "Morning" both Brittany & Eleanor replied Jeanette went over to the bin and thru up "are you felling all right? Jen" asked Eleanor, "not really" she replied, "listen you two I'm going out" said Jeanette, "Eleanor I'm putting you in charge ok" said Jeanette, "Ok" replied Eleanor, then Jeanette left. She was going to the mall once she got there she went to the pharmacy "May I help you Miss?" Asked the lady, "yes one pregnancy test please" said Jeanette, the lady gave her the test and Jeanette paid once she got home she took the test into the bathroom. & took it the test came up positive which meant only one thing Jeanette was pregnant. "I have to tell Simon" she thought to herself, as she left the House once more and headed to the Seville residents.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER2 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	3. Chapter 3 a shocking surprize

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERY BODY I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER3 OF DAVE'S CAR ACCIDENT IT WILL BE WHEN JEANETTE TELL'S SIMON THAT SHE'S PREGNANT HOW WILL HE REACT? R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

Once Jeanette arrived at the Seville resident's she was expecting Simon and his brother's to be at the hospital visiting Dave but when she rang the Door bell Simon answered. "Yes?" He asked, "o hi Jen" Said Simon, "hi Simon" she said back, "can I please come in I need to talk to you?" asked Jeanette, "Sure come on in" replied Simon, "thanks" said Jeanette, "you know I was expecting for you Alvin and Theodore to be visiting Dave" said Jeanette, "Na were not allowed to for a few day's" he said back, "So what is it you wanted to talk about?" asked Simon, "I'm not in trouble am I?" Asked Simon, "no of Corse not" answered Jeanette, "But still can we talk in privet?" She asked, "Sure" answered Simon, Once they went into the bedroom Simon closed the door. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked again, "well" Jeanette answered; "the thing is you know what happened

Between the two of us yesterday?" She asked, "Yea" Simon replied, "you see the thing is that I'm pregnant" she replied, Simon's mouth dropped in surprise "so you're saying that weir going to be parents?" He asked in excitement, "yes we are" she answered, "so in about one month were going to have a baby boy or girl" said Jeanette as she kissed him on the lips, "So have you told your sister's yet?" Asked Simon, "not yet she answered I thought that I should tell you first" she said again, "thank you for telling me first Jen" said Simon, "your very welcome" replied Jeanette, as she kissed him on the lips. "Wait how are we going to tell the other's about this?" Asked Jeanette, "don't worry Jeanette we'll think of something" said Simon, as he kissed his girl friend.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER3 DONE TELL PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORSNOTE WHAT UP I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER4 OF DAVE'S CAR ACCIDENT NO SPOILERS R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

5 Minutes later Alvin & Theodore came in hi guys said Theodore "so what's going on?" Asked Alvin, "you two need to sit down" said Simon, "ok what's going on?" Alvin asked once more, "well the thing is I'm pregnant" answered Jeanette, Theodore & Alvin's mouths dropped "what the Fuck? Did you just fucking say that you're Pregnant?" Asked Alvin, "Alvin language!" Said Theodore sternly, "Sorry" Said Alvin sarcastically, "shut up Alvin" said both Simon and Theodore, "Well I guess we beta tell Brittany and Eleanor about this" said Jeanette, "Come on Simon" she said again as they both walked out the door, "see you guys later" said Simon as he and Jeanette

left the room, 10 minutes later at the Miller residents. "You're pregnant?" Squealed Jeanette's two younger sisters in joy, "yes I am" answered Jeanette, Before another word was said the front door opened and The Chipettes step mother Miss Miller walked in. "Hello" She called, "o hi Miss Miller" they all replied, "o hello Simon sorry to hear about David" Said Miss Miller, "thanks" replied Simon, "Miss Miller Simon and I need to talk to you about something" said Jeanette, "what is it dear?" Asked Miss Miller, "well the thing is I'm pregnant" replied Jeanette, "what?!" Miss Miller screamed in excitement, "your Pregnant?" asked Miss Miller, "yes I am" answered

Jeanette, "well then congratulations" said Miller, "thank you" they both said, 1 hour later at the Seville resident's ring the phone went off Simon answered "hello?" He asked, "Simon Seville this is the Los Angeles police department were just letting you know that you're allowed to see You're step farther Dave" said the policeman, "thank you" said Simon, "you have a nice day too officer good bye" he said again as he hung up the phone, "hay guess what guys" Simon told Alvin and Theodore, "what?" They both replied, "that was the Los Angeles police department saying we are allowed to visit Dave now" said Simon, "yes!" Alvin and Theodore and Alvin said in joy, as they all for hospital to see Dave.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER4 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	5. Chapter 5 Jeanette's ultra sound

AUTHORSNOTE WHAT UP HOMIES I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER5 OF DAVE'S CAR ACCIDENT IT'S SET WHEN JEANETTE HAS HER ULTRA SOUND AND SIMON AND JEANETTE MOVE INTO THEIR OWN HOME R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

Two weeks later Simon and Jeanette had just finished unpacking their things after moving into their own house that Simon had bought with the money he had earned from the tours he had been on with his brothers he also bought a blue and purple car he had bought the house instead of renting so they wouldn't have to pay the rent. They had bought a queen sized bed with blue and purple covers a crib for the baby and a TV the house they had bought was close to where their family's had lived just on another suburb. "God I love it here!" squealed Jeanette in excitement, "yea me too" replied Simon, as he had opened a bottle of Champaign he had just bought to celebrate their new home and got two glasses and poured some into them and gave one to Jeanette. "Thank you dear" said Jeanette as she kissed him on the lips, "o and remember I have my ultra sound tomorrow at 4:00" she said again,

"I haven't forgotten Jen" replied Simon as he picked up the phone, "who are you calling?" asked Jeanette, "my Mum so I can tell her that in two weeks she's going to be a grandmother because I haven't had the chance to because of us moving in to a new home and because of Dave's accident" answered Simon as he dialled Vinnie's number, "hello" answered Vinnie, "hi Mum this is Simon" he replied, with a smile. "O hello dear" said Vinnie, "I'm just calling to tell you that my girl friend and I moved into our own home and we have a surprise for you so why don't you come buy sometime this week" said Simon, "o I'd love to" said Vinnie "awesome our address is 190 achor street" said Simon, "thanks Simon" said Vinnie as they both hung up, "now we've already told Dave and Miss Miller that we've moved out and that your pregnant" said Simon as he and Jeanette went to watch some TV, they put it on the planet earth channel. Jeanette rushed over to the bin to puke

That night Simon ordered fish and chips when they heard a knock on the door. Simon went over to the door and answered it to see Vinnie standing there. "Mum glad you could make it" said Simon as he kissed her on the cheek, "hi honey" said Vinnie as she entered the house, can I take your bags for you?" offered Simon, "thanks but I can manage" replied Vinnie as Simon led her to the guest room, and she un packed her luggage. "So what was you and Jeanette's big surprise?" asked Vinnie, "hold on I'll go get Jeanette so we can tell you" replied Simon as he went into the kitchen, 1 minute later he came back up with Jeanette. "Hi Vinnie good to see you" said Jeanette, "you too Jeanette" replied Vinnie, "ok Mum are you ready to here our news?" asked Simon, "I guess so" replied Vinnie, "well here's the thing I'm pregnant" said Jeanette, "congratulations!" said Vinnie as she hugged them both, "thanks Mum" said Simon as they heard another knock on the door, "that would be dinner" he said again and went down stairs to answer the door, . "So Jeanette how far off are you?"

Asked Vinnie, "two weeks my ultra sound is tomorrow" replied Jeanette, as they both went downstairs for dinner. The next afternoon Simon and Jeanette left a note for Vinnie who was still asleep saying where they were going and left the house Simon locked the door and they got into their car and drove to the hospital. 20 Minutes later Simon and Jeanette were sitting in the waiting room when a Doctor came over to them. "Simon and Jeanette?" asked the Doctor, "yes" they both replied, "come with me" said the Doctor as they both followed the Doctor into a small room, "please lie down Miss" said the nurse that was in there, Jeanette hopped up onto the bed that was in the middle of the room. And the nurse lifted up her shirt and the Doctor rubbed liquid over her big pregnant belly "shit that's cold" said Jeanette as her and Simon's unborn child came up on a screen "I'll just go print out some x-rays" said the Doctor as he went into another room, 5 minutes later he came back in "ok do you want to hear the gender of your child?" asked the Doctor, "yes please" they replied, "it's a boy" replied the Doctor, "yes a boy" said Jeanette who was hoping for a baby boy, "Thank you Doctor" they both said as Jeanette put her shirt back down paid the bill and left, .

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER5 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYBODY I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER6 OF DAVE'S CAR ACCIDENT IT'S SET WHEN SIMON AND JEANETTE TELL VINNIE WHAT THE GENDER OF THEIR CHILD IS R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS SEXUAL CONTENT SO IF YOUR A LITTLE KID OR OFFEND BY THIS I SUGGEST YOU STOP READING RIGHT NOW OTHERWISE ENJOY

* * *

Once they got home Simon parked the car in the garage and they went inside. "Mum where home" said Simon as he and Jeanette walked into the living room to see her watching TV, "o hi you two how was Jeanette's ultrasound?" asked Vinnie, "It went really well they told us the gender" replied Jeanette, "what is it?" asked Vinnie, "It's a boy" answered Simon, "o congratulations" said Vinnie, "thanks" they both replied , "now Simon I've decided to go and say hello to your brother's so I'll be back in a few hours ok" said Vinnie, "ok we'll see you when you get back" said Simon as he kissed his mother on the cheek and she left, . "I think that now we have the house to ourselves for a few hours I might take a shower care to join me?" offered Jeanette, "what the hell?" said Simon as they went into the bathroom and stripped down and climbed into the shower and

Turned it on, . Simon then kissed both her breasts and then her pregnant belly he then lay her on her back and slid his hard member between her breasts and started moving up and down and Jeanette kissed and licked his Nob until "AHHH" he screamed in pleasure as he came all over Jeanette's face, "I love you Jeanette" said Simon, "I love you too Simon" said Jeanette, then an Idea poped into Simon's head. "Jeanette I need to go to the mall and you can spend some time relaxing until I get back" said Simon, "ok" said Jeanette as her and Simon hopped out of the shower and got dressed, then Simon kissed Jeanette's delicet

lips left the house got into his car and left. Once he arrived he got out of the car locked it and went to the jurlery shop and found the perfict thing a Sapphire engagement ring. For only $100 dollars "It's perfict" he said to himself, "may I help you sir?" asked the man running the store, "yes I'd like to by that sapphire engagement ring please" replied Simon, as he paid for the ring and went home. Once he got inside he saw Jeanette reading the newest twilight book {JEANETTE'S A FAN OF THE TWILIGHT SERIES IN THIS STORY} he walked up behind her and licked her neck she giggeld and kissed him on the lips "Jeanette I have something for you" said Simon as he got down on one knee and pulled the purple velvet box and opened it "Jeanette Miller will you marry me?" asked Simon, .

"Yes I will!" screamed Jeanette in exitment, as she lifted up Simon's shirt and pulled down his boxers exposing his arosed dick and started sucking it she kept going untill 30 minutes later "AAHH" screamed Simon in plesaur as he came in Jeanette's mouth "I love you Simon" said Jeanette, "I love you to Jen" replied Simon as he re dressed himself and they went into the loung and watched TV for the rest of the day, .

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER6 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


End file.
